


Under the Ferris Wheel

by perpetual_j0urney



Series: Love is Fairly Simple [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, can be read by itself but makes more sense if you read TMTTF, part twooooo because i have no chill, too fluffy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_j0urney/pseuds/perpetual_j0urney
Summary: After a moment, Magnus’s arms wrapped around Alec’s middle, his head moving to Alec’s chest as they embraced.“Move to New York with me,” Magnus exhaled, so quiet Alec almost didn’t hear him say it.  “I know I can’t ask that of you, your life is here, but –”“Okay”.----------Magnus and Alec lead busy lives - living in Brooklyn and focusing on their careers.  But they would never miss Alec's hometown county fair.  Part two of Take Me to the Fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I've been super MIA from my fics lately with my final year of college and internship and a ton of part time jobs, please don't yell at meee
> 
> I've been working on this series for quite a while but I hate proofreading bc i'm trash and didn't have it beta'd so... *finger guns*
> 
> happy reading :))

Alec Lightwood is the first person to admit that he’s a hopeless romantic.He loves…well, _love_. 

Ever since coming out, Alec has not been one to minimize his gestures, or downplay his feelings.After hiding from himself for so long, he is not about to miss out on experiencing everything in the world with the love of his life.

And he _loves_ Magnus Bane.

Alec probably loves Magnus more than anything; more than farm animals, more than the feeling after a good workout, _definitely_ more than his parents.Not more or less than his siblings, but a very different kind of love, one that Alec never believed he would be lucky enough to feel.

So when Magnus asked Alec to move back to the city with him, he said yes.

Magnus’s nightclub, the very club he and Alec had met in, was gaining even more popularity in the New York scene, and Magnus was offered the opportunity to expand.This was far from the plan Magnus had when he opened the club just a few years prior.He was going for a more exclusive, underground vibe.So naturally, he had told the investors to kindly fuck off.

Alec, the pragmatic boyfriend, suggested he reconsider.

Which led to the couple’s first fight in well over a year of being together.

The fight was awful.Magnus accusing Alec of wanting him for the money, Alec claiming Magnus had no business sense and was missing out on the chance of a lifetime. 

Thankfully, the boys both prided themselves on being mature adults and realized they didn’t mean what they were saying. 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec pleaded, “you own one of the nicest clubs in Brooklyn, why wouldn’t you want to take this offer?”

Magnus watched from the edge of the bed as Alec paced around the room. 

“Who want’s to go to a _chain club_ , Alexander?No one,” He crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.“I refuse to let my club die a commercialized death.”

A strangled groan escaped Alec as he threw his hands up.

“That won’t happen and you know it,” Alec replied, turning to look out the window instead of at his infuriating boyfriend.“You read the offer, they’re giving you complete artistic freedom to make the club whatever you want.Different name, new design, signature drinks, it’s all up to you.No one will even be able to tell they’re owned by the same person, so why don’t you tell me the truth?”

The small window of Alec’s apartment above his parent’s garage overlooks the Lightwood’s expansive property.It’s one of the last nicer fall days, before the New Jersey chill hits hard enough to keep everyone inside.As always on days like today, Alec’s siblings are spending their Friday afternoon outdoors.

Alec watches his younger brothers playing in the yard, kicking a soccer ball back and forth between themselves.Jace steals the ball from Max, the younger chasing after him in a fit of giggles.

Izzy and Clary are on the porch, his sister lounging on a wicker chair while her girlfriend sketches her.Alec hears Clary yell, her words muffled by the glass separating them, as Isabelle jumps off the porch to run after her brothers. 

Alec smiles to himself, watching the scene that’s unfolding.Clary, getting over her girlfriend ruining her portrait, follows Izzy off the porch and the game breaks out into two on two, girls versus boys.Alec can’t hear what they’re saying, but he’s sure Jace is whining about being out numbered.

Without noticing, Magnus had gotten up from the bed and joined Alec at the window.He cautiously wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder and watching the kids playing down below. 

“This,” Magnus murmured, “this is why I don’t want to take the offer.Right now, I can get away with being away from the club so I can be here with you.Pandemonium is established, I have staff there that I trust while I’m away”.

He sighed, moving around Alec to lean on the windowsill and placing his hand’s on Alec’s chest.Alec’s hands instinctively find Magnus’s hips, and he gives them a little squeeze, waiting for Magnus to keep speaking.

“If I take the offer, I’ll need to be there, overseeing the project, hiring employees, working with designers and distributers.And what will I miss?” 

Magnus nods to the window.Alec’s eyes follow the movement, finding his siblings now sitting in a circle in the grass playing some hand game Izzy probably made up. 

“I’ll miss Saturday morning cartoons in this bed with you and Max.I’ll miss out on prom shopping with the girls.Jace will have to start coming to _you_ for relationship advice, and you know how that would go,” Alec winced, remembering the few times his younger brother had gotten himself in trouble following Alec’s guidance.“Hell, I’ll even miss Seymour’s band’s gigs!”

Alec squinted an eye at Magnus.“You know _Simon’s_ band hasn’t booked any real gigs yet”.

It was Magnus’s turn to sigh.“I _know,_ Alexander, but they will soon!And I will miss it because I’ll have to be at my stupid new club, in stupid Manhattan!”

“Did you say Manhattan?” Alec asked after a moment.When Magnus avoided meeting his eyes, he continued, pulling Magnus closer by his belt loops.“You did, you said Manhattan.They said you could pick the location, which means you’ve considered this!You want this, Magnus!”

“Of course I want this, Alec!” Magnus shouted, pushing away from the younger man and running a hand through his already crazy hair.“But not as much as I want this, being here with you,” he points back toward the window again, “Not when it means having to be away from you, and your siblings, _our friends_.I love my life here with you, Alexander, I don’t want it to change”.

Alec had follow Magnus away from the window, feeling like were chasing each other, just as Alec’s siblings had been chasing one another down in the yard. 

He brought his hands up to Magnus’ shoulders, gently rubbing the tension out of them until he heard Magnus release a soft sigh.Slowly, Alec turned Magnus until he was facing him once again, bringing his hands up to cup Magnus’s cheeks.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, his thumb moving to swipe the tear rolling down his boyfriend’s soft skin.“You deserve to take this opportunity.You are so selfless, Mags, always so selfless.Please _,_ think of yourself first just this once, and I will do everything I can to make this work”.

After a moment, Magnus’s arms wrapped around Alec’s middle, his head moving to Alec’s chest as they embraced.

“Move to New York with me,” Magnus exhaled, so quiet Alec almost didn’t hear him say it.“I know I can’t ask that of you, your life is here, but –”

“Okay”.

Magnus’s head shot up so fast, he probably would have head-butted Alec if his reflexes weren’t so damn good.“What do you mean ‘okay’?”

Alec chuckled, pulling Magnus closer and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I mean, okay.Yes.I want to move to New York with you,” Alec replied, very matter of fact.“You’re right, my life has always been here, but _you’re_ my life now.If it weren’t for my siblings, I would have moved away years ago, but I had nowhere to go and I didn’t have anything worth leaving them for.But now… there’s you,” he paused, making sure Magnus was paying attention.“You’re everything to me, Magnus.I would follow you anywhere”.

Magnus couldn’t hold himself back from closing the distance between them in a heart-stopping kiss.Alec kissed him back just as ferociously, his hands gripping tightly onto Magnus’s sides, rubbing soothingly up his back. 

“What about… your job?” Magnus asked between kisses. 

Alec pulled away long enough to respond, “I’ll find a new one”.

“Wh–what about your… siblings, won’t… won’t they be upset?”

Alec chuckled, moving to sit on the bed and pull Magnus into his lap.“I thought I asked you to think about _yourself_ , Magnus,” he said, but there was no heat to it.“We can come visit, you know the train ride isn’t too long, and I’d love to be done paying rent to my parents.Babe, you know it’s a perfect plan”.

Magnus had to agree.The whole thing seemed too good to be true, if he was being honest.Magnus had never known a world where he could get everything he wanted, where everything could possibly work out in his favor.Although, he definitely wasn’t against it.

Yes, Magnus could definitely get used to the idea of waking up in his loft to Alec’s soft curls tickling his chin and an exciting new business adventure.

**________________________**

As expected, the Lightwood siblings were not happy to hear that Alec and Magnus would be moving back to the city. 

They were happy for Magnus, though, and were able to handle the news much more maturely than Alec had anticipated.Even Max told Magnus how proud he was of his “promotion” (he’s only eight, what do you expect?).

Izzy was more disappointed that Alec wouldn’t allow her to use her fake I.D. to go to Magnus’s new bar once it opened than she was with the two moving back to the city. 

“If it wasn’t for me begging you to take me dancing for my birthday, you two would never have even met!” She fought.Alec sighed, his face in his hands and head shaking.

“I never should have let you talk me into that, we could have gotten in so much trouble if you didn’t look so old for your age, Iz.Now, I’m not taking the risk of Magnus losing his business because my _kid siblings want to play grownup_ ”.

Izzy pouted, but understood why Alec wasn’t letting her go to the club again, even though she only wanted to go to dance, not get drunk.

With the Lightwood sibling’s approval, Alec and Magnus were able to start preparing themselves for the move. 

Magnus still owned his loft in Brooklyn, he would stay there nights he was stuck at Pandemonium late and didn’t have the energy to take the train back to Alec’s home in New Jersey, so they didn’t need to worry about finding an apartment. 

The investors had already found locations in a few of the surrounding boroughs for Magnus to choose from, which had taken up two whole nights and three bottles of wine before he and Alec had come to a decision. 

The space was perfect, and old industrial building two stories tall with high ceilings.It was originally a factory, with an open floor plan and a rough urban edge to it.Magnus had plenty of ideas for converting the property into the hottest new club to hit the scene.

_Besides Pandemonium, of course._

Magnus had recruited his oldest and closest friend, well-known interior designer Ragnor Fell, to assemble a team and get started on the floor plans and blueprints while Magnus and Alec finished the move.

All that was left to take care of was finding Alec a new job. 

Which, admittedly, wasn’t that hard of a task.Alec had been working for Hodge Starkweather, a man who was once close friends with his parents, before a bad business deal led to an explosive fallout.Alec had already been working for Hodge’s small technology company for most of his senior year of high school, claiming he wanted experience outside of the family business, but Hodge had kept Alec anyway. Evidently, Hodge found as much pleasure in pissing off Robert and Maryse Lightwood as Alec did. 

When Alec told Hodge he was leaving the company, after spending years out of school working his way through the ranks, he did not get the reaction he assumed was coming.Hodge had clapped Alec on the back and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, telling him how proud he was of Alec for finally getting out from under the Lightwood’s thumb.

He was less proud when he found out Alec didn’t have a job lined up in the city.(Apparently Hodge wasn’t keen on the idea of Alec living off of Magnus’s money instead of working just as hard as his significant other). 

Hodge instantly picked up his desk phone and had his assistant contact Penhallow Publishing Company, owned by another close friend he claimed would be more than interested in having a fresh, young business administrator. 

Before Alec knew it, he had an interview lined up the following week. 

Just as Magnus had said, everything was falling into place perfectly. 

Knowing Alec had a job he was sure to secure, the couple got straight to work packing up what they would be taking from the garage apartment.Granted, there wasn’t a lot they would be bringing.Magnus kept most of his clothes at his loft, at least the more extravagant garments he wore to the club or meetings, and kept his more casual (well… _Magnus_ casual) outfits and work-out clothes at Alec’s.

Alec’s wardrobe wasn’t quite as extensive as Magnus’s, and could be packed into just one suitcase. 

Of course, then there was one case and a smaller duffel bag for Magnus’s makeup alone.Which Alec was more than happy to keep at his place.He loved watching Magnus effortlessly applying the products in his small bathroom before their dates. 

Alec _especially_ loved being the one to gently remove it before leading his boyfriend to their bed…

Aside from their clothing and beauty supplies, there wasn’t much else in the apartment.Magnus had tried on numerous occasions to decorate their space, but Alec insisted he had no plans of staying there long enough for it to be worth the effort. 

Still, Magnus had added his small touches around the room.A few scented candles, framed picture of the two and their friends, a painting by Clary of Magnus and Alec laughing together at the fair.All of which was boxed, along with Alec’s collection of books and the entertainment system, and loaded into the back of Alec’s Ford Ranger. 

There was no reason for Alec to keep the truck in the city, since he would be using the subway to get to his new office (once he _had_ a new office, that is).Once they finished moving, Alec would be passing the truck on to Jace, who had been absolutely _begging_ Alec for it since he had gotten his learner’s permit.Now that he was a fully licensed driver, Alec figured he would get more use out of it than he would. 

With their final box packed, Alec and Magnus said their goodbyes to the Lightwood siblings and their friends that came to see them off.The drive to the city didn’t take long, it was late enough in the day that more traffic was exiting the city than entering, and they were at the apartment building in under two hours. 

Alec had been to Magnus’s building hundreds of times over the course of their relationship, but this time felt different.This wasn’t just a weekend get away or a spontaneous rendezvous when they needed some privacy from Alec’s loveably intrusive siblings. 

This was permanent. 

This was their _home_.

Alec was able to parallel park the truck right out front of the building.Shutting off the engine, he turned to face Magnus, sliding to the center of the bench seat and taking his hands in his own.

“Are you ready to do this?” Alec asked, bringing Magnus’s hands to his lips and gently placing a kiss on the back of each of them.

Magnus sighed, staring fondly into his boyfriend’s beautiful hazel eyes.“Of course I am, darling, it’s not like we haven’t been living together more or less for the past year.Although, it will be very different not having your siblings bursting in whenever they want”. 

Alec chuckled, leaning over to kiss Magnus’s temple, and then his cheek.He stayed close, moving just enough to whisper in Magnus’s ear, “I meant, are you ready to unload the truck?”

Alec ducked back just in time to dodge a slap to his chest.Magnus was sporting his best offended-yet-unimpressed face, but Alec could see the corners of his lips slowly turning up.

“You did not”.

He chuckled, “I mean, I sort of did,” Alec tried.“I know we’re ready for this.We may not have been together for that long, but I know this is right, this _feels_ right.I think this move is just what we needed”.

Magnus smiled, his full, beautiful, unguarded smile that never failed to make Alec’s heart stop.Quickly, he closed the distance between them in a strong, unwavering kiss. 

After another moment, Magnus broke the kiss and opened the passenger door, putting Alec out of the truck behind him.Alec had just enough time to remove the keys from the ignition before Magnus was pulling him to the back of the truck and having him unlock the cap so they could start unloading.

While Magnus spent his entire life in the city, Alec was not used to the busy streets and higher crime statistics, and quickly established a plan for moving their things into the apartment.One of them was to stay with the truck, making sure they didn’t get robbed, while the other made a trip up to their fifth floor loft with some of their belongings. 

Magnus sighed to himself but didn’t protest, knowing it was a fight he wouldn’t win.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for the two to finish the move.They are both quite muscular, so neither had much trouble bringing an armful inside. 

The last thing to bring up was the flat screen television, which required both of them to ensure it wouldn’t get accidentally dropped.Magnus removed it from the truck bed carefully, waiting for Alec to close and lock the door and take half the weight from him. 

All of their things made it up to the apartment in one piece, and with the TV placed delicately on the table, the boys collapsed onto each other in a heap on the couch. 

Alec chuckled, pushing a strand of Magnus’s hair back from his forehead and wrapping him in his arms.The boxes hadn’t made it further than the foyer, but that could all be taken care of in the morning.Alec could tell Magnus was exhausted, so he left him to rest while he drove the truck back to Jace and caught a train home.

_Home._ Just thinking of this as his home brought a smile to his face.

Magnus protested when Alec untangled himself from him, but eventually accepted that Alec wanted him to sleep off their day rather than going back down to Jersey with him.Of course, this was only after Alec reminded him of his early meetings with the team Ragnor had assembled.

“What kind of people does he expect me to work with, forcing me to get up at an _ungodly_ hour?This had to have been Ragnor’s plan, he _knows_ I don’t do morning meetings,” he had complained when he had been sent the email about the team meeting.Alec just chuckled at his boyfriend’s dramatics.

Quietly, Alec got up from the couch and unfolded a blanket over Magnus, already drifting off to sleep.He whispered that he shouldn’t be back later than eleven, to which Magnus murmured a retort about waiting up to ‘break in their new, not–so–new apartment’. 

Alec left the loft with a smile on his face, locking Magnus and their new life safely inside.

**________________________**

Time seemed to pass for Magnus and Alec in the blink of an eye.One day they were moving in, hiding away for a few days while they unpacked boxes and rearranged their things, and in the next moment it had been three months.Alec’s siblings were able to visit a few times, once when they got settled in and one or two more during the winter holidays.Robert and Maryse insisted they did not make a habit of going to the city on a whim to visit their brother.

Somehow in those first hectic months, Alec and Magnus were still able to celebrate their second anniversary.Magnus had whisked Alec away for a romantic weekend (that Alec _insisted_ they didn’t have time for) to a cozy, secluded cabin upstate.They toasted their separate and joint accomplishments, drank a _lot_ of wine, and let themselves take the relaxing trip they deserved.

Alec was offered the job with Penhallow and quickly felt at home in the company.He was taken under the wing of Aline Penhallow – the owner’s daughter who was close in age to him – and they became good friends instantly.Similarly to Alec, Aline had also started her career with her parent’s company, but since they actually had a _good_ relationship, she never pursued other options like Alec had moving to Hodge’s enterprise. 

Magnus had also had quite a busy three months building his new nightclub from the ground up.Luckily, Ragnor and the team had laid most of the ground work before Magnus had arrived on scene.After Magnus had selected the location, the financial backers took over finalizing the property agreements and only needed to meet with Magnus to approve and sign the contracts. 

With that out of the way, Magnus had jumped right into work with the team to get the club opened as soon as possible.Naturally, Magnus Bane had a ‘Building a Business’ wardrobe that Alec didn’t quite understand at first ( _I’m creating an empire, darling, one must dress for success_ ), but soon fell in love with after watching Magnus’s daily routine of preparing for the day.

Although Alec hates to admit it, the two years they have spent together have finally started paying off on his own sense of style.Granted, Magnus would never force Alec to change the way he dressed, ensuring that his own comfort meant more than anything else.But as they spent more of their free time exploring the shops lining Brooklyn’s busy streets, Alec slowly began expanding his own closet.

He still opted for his soft black sweaters and worn-in dark wash jeans while relaxing at home or going out for coffee dates, he started wearing nicer suits to work and even introducing some color to his wardrobe, much to Magnus’s delight.

As Magnus put more work into the new club, he realized how much he had been neglecting the original Pandemonium.While investing time into growing his relationship with Alec, he only spent about three nights and a few afternoons a week at the club.He had hired fantastic employees, so the quality of the club wasn’t impacted by his rather hands-off style of ownership, but he had missed having more of a hand in the daily runnings of the business.

Ragnor’s team was well into the designing and decorating process by January, and while Magnus loved that stage the most, he decided what was most needed was to put in his input from afar and dedicate more time to being present in Pandemonium. 

And Magnus found that the club only continued to flourish more with his added time.He made himself available to the staff, some of whom he considered dear friends, and he and Alec made it in every night to supervise and mingle with the patrons. 

On the Fifth of May, _Alicante_ opened its doors for the first time. 

Although Magnus would never admit it, he was a nervous wreck.He had put so much time, effort, and heart into creating a new nightclub that wouldn’t fall flat of Pandemonium, or seem too commercialized.Magnus spent countless weeks leading up to the grand opening unable to sleep with anxiety and fears of his business being unsuccessful.Alec stayed up, gently massaging the tension from his shoulders and whispering confident words into his ear until he would finally drift to sleep.

And when the night finally arrived, Magnus was not disappointed.

Magnus had spent hours that evening perfecting his Grand Opening Look.He had picked an outfit weeks before, but still managed – earning a facepalm from Alec – to scrap the idea and root through his walk in closet for a different outfit. 

He settled on a deep blue top, covered in a pattern of small black crowns that seemed like polkadots from a glance.Alec loved the top, and definitely agreed that it fit the motif of Magnus building his empire.The shirt was unbuttoned down to his sternum, and about eight necklaces of different lengths and designs sat on his chest.His top was tucked loosely into a pair of black slim fit drop-crotch pants, and a pair of simple matching suede ankle boots completed his ensemble. 

To Magnus’s surprise, Alec selected his own outfit and it took his breathe away.Alec walked out of their master bathroom wearing the pair of fitted dark gray trousersthat Magnus could never tear his eyes away from, and a simple blue-gray collared shirt with the top two buttons left open.The sleeves were rolled to his forearms, and it clung just right so you could see how muscular he was. 

Magnus may or may not have attempted to jump his bones right then and there. 

To top off their ‘perfect power couple looks’, Alec even let Magnus put some makeup on him while he was doing his own.He allowed just a thin layer of eye liner, but that was enough for Magnus.After Magnus finished his own makeup and made one final check of his nail polish, they left the loft and made their way to _Alicante_.

The club was absolutely perfect.Ragnor’s team had created Magnus’s exact vision, and it was like nothing Magnus had ever seen before.Where Pandemonium had a modern elegance vibe, _Alicante_ had a theme quite unique to itself.

Working with the building’s original architecture, Magnus envisioned the remains of an art museum, stripped of the internal structure leaving an open space.Ragnor had collected various paintings of different styles – abstract, surreal, post-impressionism, even cubism – to decorate the outer walls.The stage for live music and the deejay was set against one wall, with the dance floor straight out from it. 

Along another wall held the VIP areas, separated off by velvet rope dividers.The booths were all decorated differently, resembling the displays found in a museum.They had sent personal invitations to many of New York’s elite residents, allowing them early access on opening night.The VIP booths were full – actors, musicians, self-made millionaires, all sipping cocktails and sharing their first selfies from the exclusive pre-opening party at the city’s hottest new club.

 

A long bar ran parallel to the wall opposite the VIP area.In true Magnus fashion, each of his signature cocktails were named after deceased artists ( _Alexander, you_ must _try the Michelangelo tonight, it’s to die for_ ). 

The entryway was found at the final wall.Two giant double-doors separated the outside world from Magnus’s creation, and what waited them on the other side was still unknown to the couple.They made their way to the entrance, making one final check that the bartenders had everything they needed and that the music and lights were _just_ right before the doors opened.

As two bouncers reached for the doors, Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and gave it one last reassuring squeeze.No matter what this night would bring, they were in it together. 

Needless to say, Magnus was not disappointed. 

The crowd waiting outside was lined up down the block, and Magnus couldn’t see it’s end.A velvet rope still separated the first in line from entering the club, giving Magnus just a second to exhale in relief before the rope was opened and the night began. 

Alec and Magnus stood side by side, greeting every one of the new club’s first patrons.Magnus even recognized some faces as those who frequent Pandemonium, and made sure to send a free drink their way as a thank you for their continuous support. 

The club filled up much quicker than Magnus had expected, and within the hour of opening was at max capacity.Magnus was over the moon, and so was Alec with his boyfriend’s success.After spending some time mingling and even helping out the bar staff (who doesn’t want to have their cocktail made by _Magnus Bane_?), the couple retreated to their booth in the VIP section to enjoy a drink themselves.

Magnus personally designed and decorated their booth, knowing exactly what would make his boyfriend comfortable on nights he decided to come spend with Magnus.Rather than being in the middle of the wall of VIP’s, their room was all the way to the end, and a little father away from the next one than the rest are.Their lounge is elevated higher than the rest, with three steps to reach the seating area.Magnus had been nervous that this would be off-putting to Alec, make him feel like there were even more eyes on them than normal, but Alec had loved the aesthetic of the platform and it actually gave them more privacy than being at eye level with the crowd.

The area wasn’t much bigger than the other VIP units, seating six to eight people comfortably.Ragnor had allotted more space in the original plan for Magnus’s VIP lounge, remember his wilder days and assuming he would need more space for the guests he entertained.While he did still love being the life of the party, he had calmed down in recent years, and actually preferred a smaller gathering – just Alec and a few of their friends enjoying a nightcap.

The room held one long L–shaped couch, so blue it appeared black in the low lighting.It was a smooth velvet and comfortable enough to spend as long as they wished.A low glass table separated the couch from two Joss  & Main accent arm chairs – one a dark gray with a tall back, and the other an armless deep blue with an elegant white pattern. 

A single painting hung on the wall behind the couch, a surreal piece depicting a single man against a swirling backdrop of blues and purples.The man completely ordinary, until you notice the small horns curving up from his hairline.He is dressed ina vibrant Victorian-era scarlet waistcoat, one hand tucked into it covering his heart.Distaste is clearly written across his face.Magnus saw the painting during a particularly painful day of shopping with Ragnor, and was stricken by how much the man resembled his surly friend. 

Ragnor was not impressed.Naturally, Magnus purchased the piece for much more than he really should have and made it the focal point of his personal lounge.

A bouncer nodded to Magnus, unhinging the velvet rope leading to the platform.Alec gave him a pat on the shoulder on the way past, “Thanks, Cliff”.

Magnus smiled as the two sat side-by-side on the sofa, Alec’s arm instinctivelycircling around Magnus’s neck and pulling him close.The hand not holding Magnus’s glass of whiskey landed softly on Alec’s thigh, unconsciously rubbing the soft material of his pants.

“Well, Mr. Bane, anything you want to say to me?” Alec murmured, his lips brushing Magnus’s ear as he leaned in close.Magnus pulled back far enough for Alec to see his signature eye roll (one he learned from Alec), before turning to respond.

“Darling, you really don’t need to make me say it, do you?”

Alec feigned consideration for a brief moment before nodding his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes.Magnus sighed, but eventually gave in to his boyfriend’s antics.

“My love, you were right.I would have regretted not taking this chance,” Alec nodded, kissing Magnus quickly.“Although, I do believe my concerns were warranted.I would not have been able to do all of this without you here beside me”. 

Alec pulled Magnus to his side, running his hand through the hair on the back of Magnus’s hair that isn’t styled up – he would never hear the end of it if he were to mess up his boyfriend’s hair at the grand opening.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be”.

**________________________**

“I need your help,” Alec said, in lieu of a greeting once his sister answered the call.

The grand opening was already a month ago, and _Alicante_ only continued to flourish.The nightclub hadn’t quite started turning a profit yet, but they had almost earned back what they expensed to start the operation, which Magnus considered a success in itself.He knows the process of making money off a new endeavor from his experience with Pandemonium, and he is happy to see it growing quicker than his first club.

What makes Magnus even happier is seeing his first club still doing just as well as it had been, if not better.As expected, the news had traveled that this was a second bar owned by Magnus Bane, but that only seemed to drum up more business for the clubs.Pandemonium was so loved by the city, everyone felt an instant connection to _Alicante_ before even stepping through the doors.Reviews prided Magnus on his ability to create a unique experience for his patrons, and providing excellent quality and service.

Alec was more than happy with his job at Penhallow, and he was even up for a promotion in the next quarter thanks to his exceptional performance and recommendations from Aline, of course.Aline and her girlfriend, Helen, had become quite good friends with Alec and Magnus, even joining them at whichever of Magnus’s clubs they chose to visit that night. 

Magnus and his relationship only grew stronger as more time passed.They transitioned so easily into their new life together in New York, Magnus wasn’t sure there had even been a change.They had fallen into routine almost instantly, and had developed a daily rhythm effortlessly.Alec always woke early, up and showering by six-thirty every morning.While Alec got ready for work, Magnus would drag himself out of their lush bed and start the coffee machine.Alec appreciated this small action even more knowing how much Magnus loathed being up before brunch. 

Once Alec left for work, Magnus would fall back to sleep for a little while, or lounge in the study before getting ready to make his rounds to the clubs in the late afternoon.Part of Magnus’s new hands–on managing style included a daily visit to both Pandemonium and _Alicante_ , checking up on his employees and ensuring they were ready for opening each night. 

He usually finished his day in Manhattan, leaving _Alicante_ around six and taking the subway to the stop two blocks from their apartment building.Alec was typically home from the office before him, so he’d get dinner started before Magnus could come home and distract them.If it was up to Magnus, they would probably waste all their money on take-out, but Alec enjoyed cooking so he didn’t mind.

Which is what he was doing when he decided to call Isabelle.Alec hadn’t planned on having this conversation – not _yet_ at least – until he got a text from Jace inquiring on behalf of Max if he and Magnus would be making it to the county fair this year. 

Alec lied, of course, and told his brother they would need to check their schedules.In reality, they have had July 8th marked out on their calendars since the week of the fair was first advertised. 

But he had to have a plan in place first, which is why he needs Isabelle.

“Hey, _hermano_ , wasn’t expecting to hear from you tonight,” Izzy hesitantly greeted, earning a chuckle from Alec as he stirred the contents of a sauce pan.

“I wasn’t expecting to make this call either, but I need your help with something.Top secret, Iz,” Alec replied, hoping to tap into his sister’s memories of when they used to play pretend that they were secret agents.

“What’s the mission?” Izzy asked in a serious tone.Alec smiled, thinking of his baby sister leaving all jokes aside when he needs her.

“The mission… make Magnus Bane my husband”.

Alec had barely gotten the sentence out before a high pitched shriek silenced him.He quickly pulled the phone from his ear, fearing hearing loss if he didn’t get the device away from his eardrum. 

He brought the phone back once he couldn’t hear her anymore, she had switched from piercing screams to soft hurried Spanish that Alec could barely translate as quickly as she was speaking.

“I guess you don’t want to hear my plan then, so I’ll just go–,” Alec started, before Izzy cut him off again. 

“No!I’m listening, Alec, tell me the plan!” She said, “Whatever it is, I’m in, just tell me what you need”.

Alec shook his head fondly, his heart filling with the unconditional love of his siblings that never fails to make him tear up.He hadn’t actually thought of a plan yet – this was all very spontaneous, which is not an adjective typically used in reference to Alexander Lightwood.All Alec knew was that it had to be special, something that would take Magnus by surprise and that he wouldn’t soon forget. 

On second thought, Alec knew _exactly_ how he would do it.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, noting he had at least twenty more minutes before Magnus would be walking through the front door, and started removing the dinner he was preparing from the heat.

“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone else this plan yet, especially not Jace or Max.I’ll let you know when to tell them, but it has to be between the two of us for now,” Alec heard a soft noise of agreement, Izzy seemed to be too focused to even interrupt at this point.“I need you to find the phone number of the county fair organizer”.

**________________________**

Magnus had been looking forward to the county fair for months.He and Alec had written it on their desk calendars and put reminders in their phones and done everything to remember not to schedule anything for that weekend.They hadn’t seen Alec’s siblings in weeks, and they both knew how important it was to Max that the two were there.

So Magnus was more than a little confused when Alec came home from work a few days before the fair and told him he wouldn’t be able to go.Evidently, one of Alec’s coworkers had forgotten to send out a memo about the new client that was undecided about publishing with Penhallow and requested a meeting.It wasn’t uncommon for authors to expect the publishing companies they were with to rearrange their schedules and jump through hoops in order to keep their business, so Magnus wasn’t surprised when Alec said Aline needed her best employees at the luncheon.

Magnus just wished it wasn’t scheduled for July 8th, of all days.

That morning, while Alec was leaving the apartment for a pre-meeting briefing with the rest of the staff on the account, he insisted that Magnus still go to the fair.

“They miss you, Mags,” Alec said.Magnus was still lying in bed pouting, Alec dropped a kiss on his forehead, then gently on his lips.“Max would be heartbroken if you weren’t there, you know he would want you there even though I won’t be.Hell, he probably wants to see you more than me”.

Magnus finally giggled, and agreed to go without Alec.

And that is how he ended up pulling onto the fairgrounds, with Max next to him bouncing up and down on the bench seat of Alec’s old pickup truck.He had arrived to the train station just before one in the afternoon and texted Jace to come pick him up.Surprisingly, Alec’s younger brother was more than happy to do him this favor. 

“Magnus!Hurry up and park already, we’re already so late,” Max was whining from his seat, but didn’t seem as upset as Magnus thought he would be. 

“Little angel, the fair isn’t going anywhere,” Magnus murmured, using his favorite pet name for the littlest Lightwood, who had an undeniable angelic quality that Magnus just loved.

Max huffed, crossing his arms over his chest until Magnus finally killed the engine and removed the key from the ignition.Then, Max was jumping from the truck and pulling Magnus by the hand behind him.

“Max, what is your rush?” Magnus asked, out of breath from trailing behind the shockingly strong nine year old.“We have all day, we can take our time”.

“You said that last year!” Max accused.“You should know by now there’s a lot we need to do today and we can’t be late”.

Max had finally stopped running, but his death–grip on Magnus’s hand didn’t lighten up and Magnus was starting to lose feeling in his fingers.But he wouldn’t tell Max this, he had gotten to see the Lightwood siblings so rarely since the move and he wasn’t about to spoil their day.

“Okay, angel, remind me where we start”.

The two spent the next three hours doing everything on Max’s annual fair day to-do list.Magnus bought them tickets to play all the games and ride all the rides, before Max abruptly changed direction and pulled Magnus toward the vendor booths. 

They had seen Jace roaming around a few times, and Izzy and Clary had checked up on them once or twice, but they hadn’t stayed more than a minute before running off again.Magnus found it a little odd, since he hadn’t seen them in quite a while and he thought they would like spending time together, but he didn’t let it bother him.This was Max’s day, anyway.

At four o’clock, Simon and Raphael found them and asked if they’d like to go on one ride with them before they all met up for dinner.Raphael was in much better spirits than Magnus had ever seen him, and made a mental note to check in with him more frequently. 

Regardless, the group made their way back to the other side of the park, Simon and Max deciding which ride they would choose.Magnus felt someone grab him by the elbow, and turned to see Izzy and Clary, hands interlocked and wearing matching wide smiles.

“We were two of the first fifty people to get here today, so they gave us these flash passes,” She held up two little tickets, that Magnus didn’t think were any different from his own except for being yellow instead of red.“They let you skip the line for the ferris wheel, but Clary is afraid of heights.Do you and Max want them?”

Magnus looked down at the boy smiling and nodding up at him, and reached out for the tickets.

“Great!” Izzy cheered, grabbing Magnus by the arm and all but dragging him towards the ride towering over them.Magnus looked back to see Max and all of their friends – even Jace, _when did he get here?_ – trailing behind him, each with a similar look on their face that Magnus couldn’t quite read. 

Izzy finally stopped behind a crowd of people, and turned to Magnus.She dropped his hand, only to pull him into a short but tight hug. 

“You guys can go right up from here, there will be someone waiting at the entrance to take your flash passes,” Izzy said after release him from the hug.She turned to Max and patted his cheek, before the youngest Lightwood took Magnus’s hand again and started leading him the rest of the way to the ride.

Once they got to the front of the line, a woman with a county parks shirt on approached them.The ferris wheel behind her was lit with faerie lights, even with the sun still up, but Magnus could only think of how beautiful it looked. 

“Magnus Bane?”

Magnus, taken aback, looked down at Max.The young boy just looked up and smiled at him before dropping his hand and taking a step to the side.

“Yes, that’s me?”Magnus said, though it came out as more of a question.

The woman’s smiled, and waved him through the gates.

“You can follow me right this way,” Magnus followed, so confused he hadn’t even checked if Max was with him before following the woman.She led him up to the platform, but instead of opening the car waiting, she led him farther around to the back side of the wheel. 

Standing there with a bouquet of flowers, was Alec.

Magnus felt his heart stop beating in his chest.He had no idea how he was even here, let alone what he was doing _under the freaking ferris wheel_.Alec’s face broke out into a smile unlike any Magnus has ever seen from him, the hint of a pink blush dotting his cheeks.

Dragging his eyes away from Alec long enough to take in the scene in front of him was difficult, but Magnus couldn’t resist.Red rose petals were spread out in the grass around Alec’s feet, leading all the way to the exact point Magnus stood in now.Turning slowly, Magnus found all of Alec’s siblings and their friends leaning over the fence separating the ride from the fair goers.They all waved at him, and he could see tears in the corner of Isabelle and Clary’s eyes.And that’s when it clicked.

Alexander was proposing.

When he turned back around, Alec was now on one knee, still holding the flowers in one hand, the other outstretched for Magnus to take.Slowly, Magnus closed the distance between them and took Alec’s hand, the tears stinging his eyes but not falling yet.

“Alexander…”

“Shh,” Alec breathed, “Don’t say anything just yet”.

Magnus nodded, bring the hang not holding Alec’s up to stop his trembling lip.

“Magnus Bane… I’ve been practicing this for months, and I still don’t know where to begin,” Alec chuckled, bringing Magnus’s hand to his lips and leaving a kiss right on his left ring finger.“You make me so unbelievably happy, Magnus, so loved.What we have, it’s something I never thought I would be able find,” Alec paused, taking a shaking breath before continuing.“But you found me, and every day since then, I have wanted nothing more than to wake up in your arms and tell you how much I love you.

“I know we’ve only been together a couple of years, but it’s you, Magnus.You are the one for me.You have always taken me as I am, my crazy siblings and terrible wardrobe, and made me feel like I was enough.And I know, no matter where I am, or what I’m doing, it’s you that I want standing next to me.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec softly laid the bouquet on the ground beside him, and pulled a small royal blue box from his pocket.Holding tight to Magnus’s left hand, Alec slowly popped the lid of the velvet box to reveal a thick silver band, a diagonal strip of five diamonds framed by a row of smaller black diamonds on either side.Classy, flashy, and _very_ Magnus. 

“Would you please make me the happiest man in the world, and do me the honor of marrying me?”

Magnus exhaled the breath he had been holding since first laying eyes on Alec down on one knee.He’s sure his makeup has run by now; waterproof eyeliner can only do so much against a proposal like _that_.But he doesn’t care in the slightest.

Alec waited patiently for an answer, tears brimming in his eyes.His smile never faltering for a second. 

“Yes,” Magnus replied, barely above a whisper.Alec let out a relieved laugh, broken a little by the sob that came with it.Magnus tried to say more, tried to say something as meaningful as Alec’s proposal, but he couldn’t make the words come.

Alec gently pried the ring from its home, his teary eyes looking into Magnus’s as he took his time sliding the ring onto Magnus’s finger.Once the ring had found its place, standing out beautifully against the rest of the jewelry that Magnus keeps on his hands, Alec got to his feet and pulled his _fiancée_ into his arms.Their lips found each other in a deep, tear-tasting kiss. 

They broke the kiss, staying in each other’s arms and resting their foreheads together.Their blissful moment only lasted a second longer, before they realized the crowd of fair attendants in the area were cheering for them. 

A moment later, they were knocked down as six bodies collided with them.The group exchanged hugs and kisses and congratulations, before kindly being asked to relocate so the ferris wheel could start running again.Magnus and Alec were ushered into the car waiting on the platform.Alec held Magnus close to his side, one hand rubbing up and down his arm while the other held his left hand, playing with the new ring absentmindedly. 

“Alexander, this was so unexpected, I don’t even know what to say,” Magnus murmured.

Alec just chuckled, pulling Magnus impossibly closer.“I have wanted to do this for a long time, it was just a matter of waiting patiently for the right opportunity to present itself”.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said with a disbelieving look, “this hardly seems like just a random opportunity…”

Alec laughed, “Okay, maybe I put some thought into it.And recruited Izzy to help with the planning.And maybe everyone else at the end… I think Simon even took pictures?Yeah, there was some effort,” He finally conceded with a smirk. 

Magnus laughed, pulling Alec in for another kiss before settling back to enjoy the ride.

“So, how was your second county fair experience?” Alec softly inquired.

Magnus looked down on the fair from above, at the vendor’s stalls where he had taken selfies in crazy boas with Isabelle and Clary, the food trucks where he had watched Jace eat his weight in fried foods, the games he had played with Max, and the ticket booth he had watch Alec spend god knows how much money in for his siblings.This was only his second time on these fairgrounds, and already he had enough memories to look back on for a lifetime. 

“Alexander, I can’t wait to see how you’ll top this next year”.

A brilliant smile, brighter than the lights surrounding them, took over Alec’s face. 

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” he said, kissing Magnus’s temple.“I love you, Magnus Bane”.

“And I love you, Alexander Lightwood”.

 

 

“Alexander Lightwood-Bane, I’m hyphenating”. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!! they are in love and engaged and happy :')))
> 
> i wan't orignially planning on making this a series so there's a few plot holes i tried writing myself out of... i am Awful so just pretend it makes sense okay
> 
> I hope you liked it, leave a comment or kudos if you did!!
> 
> and find me on tumblr: @perpetual-j0urney 
> 
> xoxo kc


End file.
